


Scars

by were_lemur



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Scars

"We're safe," the policewoman says, and does not add "for now." Not that she needs to, Rose thinks; they're still trapped in this fire-scarred hell and there's a stitch in her side from running and she stumbles.

The policewoman catches her just in time, and Rose grips her forearms, feels the steel of her muscles beneath the warmth of her skin. When their eyes meet, she sees new-formed scars that are a twin to her own.

They lean on each other for a long moment, drawing strength, before straightening. "I'm good," Rose lies, and they head deeper into the labyrinth.


End file.
